The invention relates to a paint application method and a machine for carrying out the method.
The object of the invention is the creation of a paint application method and a paint application machine which makes possible the reproduction true to scale and of identical color of a unicolor or multicolor lettered and/or picture pattern, semiautomatically or fully automatically as a reproduction formed by paint application on a spatially removed plane or slightly curved working surface of an object.